Couchside Chat
by Semmi
Summary: Harry has a talk with Daniel Carpenter after the events of Small Favor.


**Couchside Chat by Semmi**

**Author's Note**: Written for Yuletide 2008. I may have cheated a little and adapted a scene from my NaNo which is a story about Daniel being the next bearer of _Fiddelachius_ and the adventures he and Molly have together as Wizard and Knight of the Cross but really that scene was from Harry's PoV and this is from Daniel's. Spoilers for Small Favor. Dresden Files is the property of Jim Butcher, not me.

---------

Daniel Carpenter knew exactly why his mother looked at Harry Dresden with equal parts 'back the hell away' and 'come in and be part of the family and let me fatten you up' because major problems just followed Harry around and there was no avoiding it and no avoiding the inevitable casualties. But then there was the air of lost little boy he exuded when he wasn't being mister kick ass wizard (not that he noticed things like that. Because teenage boys just don't pick up those kinds of vibes. They just don't.) that made you just want to pull him into a hug and tell him everything would be ok (not that he ever felt that urge. Again, so not a teenage boy thing. It's not like it was his fault he had 5 younger siblings who all came to him when they needed a hug.) which is why they were sitting on the couch awkwardly waiting for his parents to come back from his dad's physical therapy.

"So," Harry started, breaking the awkward silence, and then he paused trying to figure out what to say, "do you know what college you're going to next year? Or are you going to college?"

Daniel stared at him in disbelief for a moment and then blurted out "You mean there's someone my mom _hasn't_ told yet? I didn't know that was possible." At Harry's quizzical look Daniel explained, "I got into Northwestern."

"Oh hey, congratulations. That's a really good school."

"Uh huh, and really close to home," Daniel said not entirely happily. It's not that he didn't love his family, because he did. They were the most important thing, it's just…getting away from them would be nice. Harry, in all his wizardliness seemed to sense that.

"You don't want to be close to home?"

Daniel shrugged, "I don't really have a choice right now. Mom has to take care of dad and Molly has her wizarding things so someone has to take care of the kids, but yeah, I was kinda hoping to get away. Maybe in a year or two I can transfer." Daniel looked up at Harry and saw the guilt flashing across his face and he just knew, despite not really having spent that much time with Harry, that he was adding his not being able to go away to school to the list of things he caused and he couldn't resist. He placed a hand on Harry's arm and waited until Harry was looking at him. "Hey, it's not your fault. Dad knew what he was getting in to. He knew every single time."

Harry swallowed thickly and Daniel saw him struggling for words. Finally he asked in a much too soft voice, "You're not mad?"

Daniel stopped to think about how he wanted to say this. He _had_ been mad at Harry in the beginning, but not for getting his dad hurt. For getting to be there at the hospital waiting while he had to stay with the kids and try and keep them from going crazy with worry even though he was and sure he got to see Dad while after the surgery Molly and Harry couldn't because of the respirator, but that first night. That first night. He'd been sitting in the church with the kids and Harry had been there with Molly and Mom waiting and supporting them and he should have been there.

"No, I was never mad at you. You know how Dad is, always doing the right thing and eventually it was going to get him seriously hurt. Just because it happened to be on one of your missions doesn't make it your fault."

Harry was looking at him rather wondrously, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing and then he looked down at his lap. "How can you be so accepting of this?"

Daniel almost rolled his eyes before remembering he was trying to break that habit since he'd discovered how annoying it was when it was done to you. Harry may act like mister tough awesome wizard and when he was younger he'd certainly thought that Harry had hung the moon and yet their first real conversation was all about him trying to break Harry's insecurities and guilt. No wonder if felt familiar, it was almost like trying to reassure one of his younger siblings about something. Except Harry wasn't a younger sibling, he was an insanely tall, really powerful wizard. But Harry just wasn't getting it and since being nice wasn't working he'd go for the next step in helping his younger siblings.

"Oh honestly, you're not God Harry." Daniel said exasperated and that got Harry's attention again because he was staring at him with an incredulous look. "You can't control other people, well not unless you want to be executed and yes I know what almost happened with Molly, Dad went of his own free will knowing the risks so stop acting like you're the one who pulled the trigger." And then he softened his voice and put his hand back on Harry's arm, "You didn't. We all know how much you love Dad and we know it wasn't your fault."

They stayed frozen like that for a few minutes, just staring at each other, Daniel trying to will Harry with his eyes to believe what he was saying while not actually meeting his eyes since he knew about the Soul Gaze. Molly had done that on him and he definitely didn't want to make Harry do one. Finally Harry cracked a small smile. "When did you get to be so smart?"

"Oh please, I was always like this. You just never paid attention."

Harry was looking at him appraisingly as if trying to figure something out. "Maybe you're right."

Before Daniel could ask about that the front door opened and in came Mom wheeling Dad's chair with little Harry on Dad's lap and Hope walking next to it. Daniel leaped up from the couch.

"Hey Dad, Harry's here to see you. I'll go grab some bags," he said addressing Mom and she nodded absently at him while looking at Harry. Little Harry and Hope had already run up to Harry demanding attention while Dad made his way over to the couch and Mom tried to usher the kids out to give them some privacy. But before Daniel made it all the way out there Harry called out, "Hey Daniel?" And when Daniel looked over, "Thanks." Daniel gave him a little nod and a smile and went out to empty the van listening as his Dad asked why Harry was thanking him. Maybe he and Harry would be having more conversations now.


End file.
